Yu-gi-oh Christmas
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: It's that time of year everybody; Yugi, Yami, Akuma, and Hoshi are celebrating Christmas. What did they get? Two songs in this story as well. Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi), Medallionshipping (HoshixAkuma), introducing Egyptian/Blindshipping (Atem/Heba), and Magicfightershipping (Cleopatra/CleoxNefertiti)


December 11, it was the last day for the teens in School before Christmas break. None were more excited than the gang.

"So, what is everyone doing for Christmas break?" Duke asked "I'm just going to spend time with my family while run the shop.

"Marik and I are heading back to Egypt to visit my sister for Christmas." Malik said.

"I'm going to spend Christmas with my mom and Serenity," Joey said "and I convince rich boy here that he and Mokuba can meet my family."

Seto just huff.

"I'm just going to spend time with my family." Tristen said.

"Me and Bakura are heading to London to visit my family." Ryou said.

"Well me, Yami, Akuma, and Hoshi are going to spend Christmas with Grandpa and Aunt Serena over at Aunt Serena, Hoshi, and Akuma's house." Yugi said.

"But the big question is, did everyone have their Christmas shopping done?" Akuma asked.

"Some. Yes. Not yet." The group said.

Maria ran over to them.

"Hey guys, do you have a minute?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Hoshi said.

"After school, can you guys come to the attatoriom to sing or listen to some Christmas songs?" Maria asked.

The group look at each other and smiled.

"Sure Maria." Yami said.

Maria smiled "Thank you." Then ran off.

The bell rang signaling the next class to start.

(Line skip)

School has ended and everyone went to the attatoriom. The group got front seat and notice that almost every student was there and to their disappointment, Tea was there.

"Great, I thought she left the school." Hoshi said.

"Calm down, Hoshi and just ignore her." Yugi said.

"Yugi's right, just ignore her cheetah." Akuma said.

Hoshi nodded. Maria came up on the stage with Yang.

"Hello everyone, to kick off to start with Christmas break, we want some of the students to sing a song that they know. With yourselves, friends," Maria said.

"Or even lovers." Yang said finishing Maria's sentence "So who would start first?"

Almost everyone, including Hoshi, raise their hands. Maria look around and landed on Hoshi.

"Hoshi, come on up." Maria said.

Hoshi got up and grab Yugi.

"You're singing with me." Hoshi said.

Yugi smiled then nodded as the two got on stage.

"We're going to sing 'Last Christmas' delicate to a certain brown hair girl that was supposed to be friends with us but betrayed us." Hoshi said making Yugi and everyone, except for Tea and her followers, chuckled or laughed. The song begin.

 _(Hoshi & Yugi)_

 _[Last Christmas_

 _I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away_

 _This year_

 _To save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special.]_

Hoshi hold both of her hands on her chest.

 _(Hoshi)_

 _[Once bitten and twice shy_

 _I keep my distance_

 _But you still catch my eye_

 _Tell me baby_

 _Do you recognize me?]_ She spread her arms.

Yugi cross his arms.

 _(Yugi)_

 _[Well_

 _It's been a year_

 _It doesn't surprise me_

 _I wrapped it up and sent it_

 _With a note saying "I love you"_

 _I meant it_

 _Now I know what a fool I've been_

 _But if you kissed me now_

 _I know you'd fool me again.]_ He pointed at where Tea was.

Both cousins begin to dance with their bodies.

 _(Hoshi & Yugi)_

 _[Last Christmas_

 _I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away_

 _This year_

 _To save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special.]_ The last part they pointed to both Akuma and Yami, who were smiling.

Yugi put his left hand on his chest while his right arm was stretch out to the side.

 _(Yugi)_

 _[ A crowded room_

 _Friends with tired eyes_

 _I'm hiding from you_

 _And your soul of ice_

 _My god I thought you were_

 _Someone to rely on_

 _Me?_

 _I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.]_ He put his face in his hands.

Hoshi put her hands on her hips.

 _(Hoshi)_

 _[A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

 _A man under cover but you tore me apart_

 _Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again.]_ She pointed to Tea.

The two cousins put their arm around each other's shoulder.

 _(Hoshi & Yugi)_

 _[Last Christmas_

 _I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away_

 _This year_

 _To save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special.]_ They put their hands on their chest.

Everyone, except for Tea and her followers, started to clap to the beat.

 _(Hoshi & Yugi)_

 _[Last Christmas_

 _I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away_

 _This year_

 _To save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special.]_ The two smiled at each other then look at their Yami's.

They put their hands together while their bodies dance.

 _(Hoshi & Yugi)_

 _[A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

 _A man under cover buy you tore him apart_

 _Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

 _I'll give it to someone special.]_ They spread their arms to the side.

The song ended and everyone, but Tea and her followers, clapped and cheered. The two bowed then left the stage and sat with their lovers.

"That was awesome, you two." Ryou said.

"I never thought I would laugh this hard in my life." Bakura said.

Soon some of the other teens went and sang Christmas songs. Yami and Akuma decided to go and went up stage.

"We would like to dedicate this song to our lovers, Yugi and Hoshi." Yami said.

The song begin to play.

 _(Yami & Akuma)_

 _[I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There's just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you.]_

Akuma look at Hoshi and smiled.

 _(Akuma)_

 _[I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas day_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _You baby]_

Yami look at Yugi with his eyes filled with love in them.

 _(Yami)_

 _[I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is you]_

Yami and Akuma smiled at the two and stretch their arms in front of them.

 _(Yami and Akuma)_

 _[All the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me.]_

Yugi and Hoshi felt like their going to cry of happiness.

 _(Yami & Akuma)_

 _[Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh I just want him for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is you.]_ The two stretch their right arm in front of them.

 _(Yami & Akuma)_

 _[All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby.]_

The song end and everyone, but Tea and her followers, clapped and cried. The two return to their seat and notice that Hoshi and Yugi have tears falling down.

"You ok, Yugi and Hoshi?" Malik asked.

This got the two Yami's worried. Hoshi and Yugi smiled.

"It's not sadness you guys, its happiness." Hoshi said.

This got everyone relived. Yami kissed Yugi while Akuma kissed Hoshi, making the two hakari cousins kissed back.

The group and other teens sang Christmas songs.

"Who want to sing "We wish you a merry Christmas." Maria asked.

Everyone held their hands up, but Maria chose Yugi and the gang. The group got on stage. From left to right was Tristen, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Hoshi, Akuma, Malik, Marik, Seto, and Joey. Yami Yugi, Hoshi, and Akuma have their arms around each other, same with Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Seto and Joey, and Tristen and Duke. The music begin.

 _(The Group)_

 _[We wish you a merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas_

 _And a happy New Year._

 _Glad tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin;_

 _Glad tidings for Christmas_

 _And a happy New Year!_

 _We want some figgy pudding_

 _We want some figgy pudding_

 _We want some figgy pudding_

 _Please bring it right here!_

 _Glad tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin;_

 _Glad tidings for Christmas_

 _And a happy New Year!_

 _We won't go until we get some_

 _We won't go until we get some_

 _We won't go until we get some_

 _So bring it out here!_

 _Glad tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin;_

 _Glad tidings for Christmas_

 _And a happy New Year!_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _And a happy New Year._

 _Glad tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin;_

 _Glad tidings for Christmas_

 _And a happy New Year!]_

The song ended and the crowd of students clapped. Maria and Yang came up as the group got back to their seats.

"Thanks for coming and have a Merry Christmas." Both Maria and Yang said at the same time. Everyone applauded, then left the attatoriom and the school.

(Line Skip)

It was now the week of Christmas, and people were getting things done before Christmas. Yugi was in his room wondering what to get Yami. Soon, his cell rang and Yugi notice the ring tone as his cousin, Hoshi.

"Yeah, Hoshi?" Yugi asked.

"I need help, Yugi!" Hoshi shouted in panic, making Yugi pull his phone away from his ear.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know what to get Akuma." Hoshi said.

Yugi laughed "Well, same here. I don't know what to get Yami."

"Looks like we don't know what to get our Darks." Hoshi said chuckling.

Then Yugi got an Idea.

"Hoshi, meet me at the mall. We can find our gifts for the darks." Yugi said.

"Or we can go together." Hoshi said.

"Ok, I'll meet you at your place." Yugi said then hung up.

Yugi went downstairs, told his grandpa that he was going to Hoshi's then to the mall. Luckily, Yami went out with Akuma and hoping that they won't run into each other. Yugi put on his black winter boots and a brown winter jacket, left the house and head towards Hoshi's house. He knows where her house is, because he's been there and Hoshi told him and the group that Serena and her go all out on Christmas decorations, so find the house that is unlike the others.

(Line Skip)

Yugi and Hoshi walk through the mall, trying to find something. The mall was crowded with last minute shoppers.

"So, what does the pharaoh like?" Hoshi asked.

"Well, he likes games and something remind him of his home country." Yugi said.

Hoshi was thinking then something catch her eye.

"You said that 'something remind him of Egypt,' right." Hoshi said.

"Yeah, that's right." Yugi said.

Hoshi turn his head to a store. Yugi saw something that made him gasped. In the store was a necklace with the Eye of Horus hanging from a gold chain. Yugi and Hoshi went into the store and went up to the clerk.

"Excuse me sir, but I like to know how much the eye of Horus necklace cost?" Yugi asked, fearing for the cost.

"Oh, it was on $100." The clerk said "But it's on sale for $50."

Yugi flinch, he only have $20 in his wallet. He should have taken more out of his bank account. Hoshi notice this and smile.

"We'll take it." Hoshi said.

Yugi gasped "Hoshi, it cost…"

Hoshi pulled out her wallet like purse and pull out thirty dollars.

"We'll split it, Yugi." Hoshi said winking at him.

"Very well, should I wrap it up?" The clerk asked.

"No thanks sir." Yugi said.

The two pay and the necklace was put into a box then in a bag. The two thank the clerk and left. Yugi felt relief that his Christmas shopping was done.

"Ok Hoshi, what does Akuma like?" Yugi asked.

"A lot of things, but she enjoys history and science more than anything subject." Hoshi said.

Yugi nodded.

"Say what kind of history does she like. I'll laugh if it's ancient history." Yugi said.

"Well to your surprise, it's all of history. Past and Present. As for science, just animal science." Hoshi said.

"Will she read books or watch movies?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Hoshi said.

The two head into another store that has movies and books. The two look around and Hoshi saw a book and movie for her girlfriend.

"Yugi, how's this?" Hoshi asked showing him.

Yugi saw a movie documentary set on United States Wars and an encyclopedia on dinosaurs.

"That works Hoshi." Yugi said smiling "How much is it together?"

"The total will be 20 bucks. The movie is $10 and the book was $10." Hoshi said.

Yugi nodded. Hoshi pay for Akuma's gift and walked out of the store. Hoshi then notice a stand that she seen before and pull Yugi towards it.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he saw the stand.

"They design things with glass." Hoshi said.

Yugi look at the glass design in awed. The glass figuring's look so nice and beautiful. Yugi then notice something. There was a small glass pyramid gold on its tips. He look at its tag that says $7. Now he wish that he haven't bought the necklace.

"Find something you like for Yami?" Hoshi asked.

Yugi look at her and notice that she has a glass figuring of a Moose on a rock.

"I'll pay for yours as well Yugi, I don't mind. I sell crafts that I made at home and won tournaments as well." Hoshi said.

Yugi was about to offend but saw an ATM machine.

"Be right back." Yugi said before rushing over to the machine.

He return with $7. He handle the pyramid carefully.

"I'll pay for my own, Hoshi." Yugi said.

Hoshi nodded smiling. Yugi pay for his and Hoshi pay hers that cost like $12.

The two ate at a pretzel place. Yugi have a plan pretzel with a Root beer soda while Hoshi have a cheese pretzel with a Sierra mist soda. Once they were done, they left the mall and headed home.

(Line Skip)

December 25 has arrived Yugi and Yami were sleeping in their cousins bedroom at Hoshi's, Akuma's, and Serena's home. The house have four bedrooms total, Solomon took the guest bedroom and Yugi and Yami decided to sleep in Akuma's and Hoshi's bedroom; luckily, the girls have a futon. Yugi woke up and look at the clock on the nightstand that says 7:15 am. Yugi decided to go back to sleep and snuggle against Yami as the pharaoh wrapped his arms around the boy. Soon, a knock on the door.

"Boys', Girls', time to get up, its 8 already and I made breakfast. And Hoshi knows what it is." Serena voice called out then left.

"Moms homemade cinnamon rolls, my favorite." Hoshi said smiling.

The kids got up. When the boys' look at the girls, they laughed.

"What?" Both Akuma and Hoshi asked.

"Do you two wake up having a bad hair day?" Yami laughed.

Both Akuma and Hoshi pouted. The four kids took turns taking a shower and dressed. The four head down and saw Serena and Solomon on the love seat couch with a plate of Cinnamon rolls. Yami look confused.

"We eat while opening presents." Akuma whisper to her cousin.

"Ok let's open presents while we eat." Serena said.

The group sat down. The Yami, Yugi, and Hoshi took the couch while Akuma took the chair next to Hoshi. Nobody wants to go first. Serena sighed then smiled. She got up and went to the Christmas tree she grab each gift for each of them and handed them over.

"I'm so used to having Yugi and Hoshi running to a tree and ripping their presents apart, dad." Serena said giggling.

Solomon chuckled as both Yugi and Hoshi blush. Serena open her present from Hoshi. It was a necklace with a pink ribbon pendant. Serena knows what the pink ribbon symbolized.

"Thanks Hoshi, this symbolize my fight with breast cancer." Serena said smiling.

"No problem mom." Hoshi said smiling back.

Yugi smiled then look at his gift, it was from Hoshi as well. He open it and laughed. The gift was three home-made picture albums; one for family, one for friends, and one for him and Yami.

"Thanks Hoshi. This is great." Yugi said.

"No problem cousin, now let's see what this is." Hoshi said.

Her present was from Akuma. Akuma notice this gift and grew nervous. Hoshi open it and smiled. It was a one of the glass figuring's. It was a Chinese or Japanese dragon with red wings and horns.

"Thanks Akuma, I love it." Hoshi said.

Akuma smiled "Well, you always have a fascination with dragons."

Akuma start opening her gift that was from Hoshi and laugh that it the moose on the rock.

"I also love this Hoshi." Akuma said smiling.

Solomon open his from Serena and it was a heating pad, this made the old man laughed.

"I know your health dad." Serena said smirking.

Yami look at his gift that was from Yugi. He open it and smile. It was the eye of Horus necklace. Yami smiled and hug Yugi.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami said.

"You're welcome Yami." Yugi said.

Soon, everyone had open their gifts. Hoshi got a glass dragon and a dragon necklace from Akuma, a new video game called 'Call of Duty: Black Ops III' from Yugi, a series called 'Lost tapes' from Yami, books on crafts, Paranormal houses, and cryptozoology from Solomon, and a TV series called 'Storm Chasers' and a picture frame with a picture of Hoshi's father James Akuma from Serena. Akuma got a glass Moose, the documentary of the United States War and the encyclopedia on dinosaurs from Hoshi, a video game called 'Until Dawn' from Yami, a book on Ice Age animals from Yugi. A necklace with a fake raptor claw pendant from Solomon, and files of James Akuma's last work before his death and a 'Walking with' series from Serena. Yugi got a photo albums from Hoshi, a book on King Tut from Akuma, new dueling monster board game from Solomon, a picture frame of Yugi's decease parents and a book on Ancient Egypt during the Golden age from Serena, glass Dark magician and something else from Yami; the second gift from Yami is at the game shop, because he wanted to give it to Yugi in private. Yami got the Eye of Horus necklace and a glass pyramid from Yugi, a pack of duel cards from Solomon, a necklace with a Pyramid pendant from Serena, a small Egyptian statue from Akuma, and a video game series called 'Silent Hill' from Hoshi. Serena hot a necklace from Hoshi, digging tools for archeology from Solomon, a cook book from Akuma, a glass rose from Yami, and three note books for her work from Yugi. Solomon got a heat pad from Serena, a new cash register from both Hoshi and Akuma, new bed sheets from Yugi and Yami, a certificate to a message from Yugi and Hoshi, and a small sphinx statue from Akuma and Yami. For the rest of the day, Serena and Solomon were talking in the kitchen while the four teens went to the craft/hang out room to play the new games. They play 'Until dawn' and the game itself was creepy and Yugi always hid in Yami's chest if something scary came up. When they decided to play 'Call of Duty: Black Ops III' and everyone was having a blast, even though Yami vow to kill Hoshi's character after Hoshi had manage to sneak on his character and ether shoot him or stab him. Yami, Yugi, and Akuma decided to take a break from the game and watch Hoshi. Hoshi was chasing an enemy.

"Hey come back, I just want to punch you or shoot you." Hoshi said to the enemy making the trio laughed.

When the enemy turn around and met with Hoshi's characters ripper.

"That's for running away. What the…" Hoshi said as her character got shot by the enemy.

When her character got regenerated Hoshi narrowed her eyes.

"This mean personal now. Now where are you?" Hoshi said making the three laugh more.

At five, it was dinner which was Turkey, devil eggs, rolls, mash potatoes, spinach dip with crackers or French bread, corn, and Egg Nog to drink. When dinner was over, they have dessert which was Pumpkin pie, Chocolate cream pie, and Apple pie. At seven, Solomon, Yugi, and Yami decided to head home. They thank Serena, Akuma, and Hoshi then left. When they got home, Solomon decided to head to bed while Yugi and Yami went to their room. Yugi lay down on the bed while Yami went over to the desk and grab a small box.

"Aibou." Yami said sitting down on the bed.

Yugi look at him then at the box in confused.

"This is for you." Yami said smiling.

Yugi grab the box, open it, and gasp. It was a silver chain necklace, it has amethyst beads between each pendant, in the middle was the word Hakari pendant, on both sides of it was the word Aibou, then the words Koi, then a yang symbol meaning light, then an angle pendant, the last two pendants was the eye of Horus. Yugi smiled at Yami.

"It's beautiful, Yami." Yugi said.

"I asked Hoshi to make the design since I suck at jewelry making." Yami said "Instead, she made two necklaces, that one and this one." Yami said taking the necklace out of his shirt that was on his neck.

It was a similar design, except it was a gold chain, has crimson beads between each pendant, in the middle was the word Yami, on both sides of it was the words my other half in Japanese words, then the words Koi, then a yin symbol meaning dark, then a skull pendant, the last two pendants was also eye of Horus. Yugi smiled then look back at his necklace.

"I guess this necklace means that I'm the light while your necklace means you're the dark." Yugi said.

Yami smiled then kissed Yugi's lips. Yugi return the kiss. Once they pull apart Yami put his forehead against Yugi's forehead.

"I love you, Yugi. And I'm so glad that I didn't enter the afterlife. You're the only person that I will ever love." Yami said.

Yugi smiled "I love you as well, Pharaoh. But look up."

Yami look up then chuckled. A mistletoe hung there.

"That wasn't there before, but oh well." Yami said before kissing Yugi again.

When they pull apart they got ready for bed.

"Good night Yami, and merry Christmas." Yugi said.

"Good night Yugi, and merry Christmas." Yami said before Yugi fell asleep.

" _Like that song I sang at the school, gifts aren't all I needed. I just want you, my Koi, my Aibou, my light, Yugi."_ Yami thought before he fell asleep.

Unknown to the two, two of their look a likes were watching them.

"Glad that they're happy together. They belong to this world then us, Atem." Heba said.

Atem held his koi close to him.

"Yeah, glad that Cleo put the mistletoe there. But now where is my kiss." Atem said smirking.

Heba kissed Atem as the pharaoh kissed back. A cough caught them off guard. The two pull apart and stare at Nefertiti and Cleo.

"Do you mind not interrupt what I'm doing." Atem growled.

"Hey, did our job at Hoshi's and Akuma's place. Now we need to head back to the afterlife." Nefertiti said.

"She's right. I did the mistletoe part for them, now let's go before the gods kill us." Cleo said.

The two boys' nodded and the four Egyptians left, leaving the two sleep in peace.

(Story ends)

Me: Well this is Yu-gi-oh Christmas

Yugi: Yea! I love this.

Yami: I'm surprise that you brought in Atem, Heba, Cleo, and Nefertiti.

Atem: (Behind Yami) So you're surprise Yami.

Yami: (Jumped to the ceiling out of surprised)

Me: Hey Atem, Heba, Cleo, and Nefertiti.

Atem, Heba, Cleo, & Nefertiti: Hey.

Yami: (Got down from the ceiling) Don't scare me like that Atem.

Atem: (laughs)

Me: Alright everybody, Me and the gang here wish you guys a merry Christmas,

that's if I don't post anymore chapters or stories before Christmas.

Me and the Gang: Merry Christmas.


End file.
